concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eros Ramazzotti
2013 March 5, 2013 Palabam, Mantova, ITY March 9-10, 2013 Palaolimpico, Turin, ITY March 12, 14-15 & 17-18, 2013 Mediolanum Forum di Assago, Milan, ITY March 21-22, 2013 Palamaggio, Caserta, ITY March 24-25, 2013 Nelson Mandela Forum, Firenze, ITY April 2, 2013 Adriatic Arena, Pesaro, ITY April 3, 2013 Unipol Arena, Bologna, ITY April 5-6, 2013 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 8, 2013 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR April 10, 2013 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT April 14, 2013 Gerry Weber Stadion, Halle, GER April 16-17, 2013 Forest National, Brussels, BEL April 18, 2013 Ethias Arena, Hasselt, BEL April 20, 2013 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED April 22, 2013 König-Pilsener-Arena, Oberhausen, GER April 23, 2013 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER April 25, 2013 Arena Nürnberger Versicherung, Nuremberg, GER April 28, 2013 Galaxie, Amneville, FRA April 30, 2013 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA May 2, 2013 Arena de Genève, Geneva, SUI May 4, 2013 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER May 5, 2013 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER May 8, 2013 Papp László Sportaréna, Budapest, HUN May 9, 2013 Zimný štadión Ondreja Nepelu, Bratislava, SLK May 11, 2013 Piazza del Duomo, Milan, ITY (Anniversario Radio Italia 2013) May 12-13, 2013 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI May 16, 2013 O2 World, Berlin, GER May 19, 2013 Gigantium, Aalborg, DEN May 24, 2013 Crocus City Hall, Moscow, RUS May 27, 2013 SKK Arena, St. Petersburg, RUS May 29, 2013 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN May 31, 2013 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN June 3, 2013 Stadio Centrale del Tennis, Rome, ITY (Wind Music Awards 2013) June 21, 2013 Stadio Olimpico, Rome, ITY 02 08 2013 Sporting Club, Monte Carlo, MON September 11 & 13-14, 2013 Arena di Verona, Verona, ITY September 19, 2013 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA September 21, 2013 Palacio de Deportes, Madrid, SPA September 27-28, 2013 Credicard Hall, São Paulo, BRA October 1, 2013 Orfeo Superdomo, Cordoba, ARG October 4, 2013 Estadio GEBA, Buenos Aires, ARG October 7, 2013 Movistar Arena, Santiago, CHL October 10, 2013 Auditorio Nacional, Mexico City, MEX October 12, 2013 Auditorio Telmex, Guadalajara, MEX October 14, 2013 Auditorio Banamex, Monterrey, MEX October 17, 2013 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA October 20, 2013 Trump Taj Mahal, Atlantic City, NJ October 21, 2013 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY October 24, 2013 AmericanAirlines Arena, Miami, FL November 15, 2013 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS November 17, 2013 Brisbane Convention & Exhibition Centre, Brisbane, AUS (cancelled because it “has become unviable for technical reasons”) November 20, 2013 Entertainment Centre, Sydney, AUS November 23, 2013 Challenge Stadium, Perth, AUS 2014 2015 24 Settembre Belgrado (Serbia) @ Beograd Arena September 12, 2015 105 Stadium, Rimini, ITY September 16 & 18-19, 2015 Arena di Verona, Verona, ITY 22 09 2015 Velika Divorana Stozice, Ljubljana, SLK 24 09 1015 cluj (rom) - sala polivalenta - (tickets) 26 09 2015 Ammec Arena, Sofia, BUL 29 09 2015 kracow (pol) - Arena - (tickets) 30 09 2015 kosice (slo) - steel arena - (tickets) October 2, 2015 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT October 5, 2015 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI October 7 & 9-10, 2015 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY October 12, 2015 Nelson Mandela Forum, Firenze, ITY October 14 & 16, 2015 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY October 18, 2015 Palamaggio, Caserta, ITY October 20, 2015 Unipol Arena, Bologna, ITY October 22, 2015 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER October 24, 2015 Sap Arena, Mannheim, GER October 26-27, 2015 Palais 12, Brussels, BEL October 30, 2015 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR November 1, 2015 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER November 3, 2015 Ziggo Dome, Amsterdam, NED November 5, 2015 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER November 7, 2015 Pala Alpitour, Torino, ITY 2016 The evening of Wednesday, February 10, 2016 sees the return to Sanremo, on the stage of Teatro Ariston, of EROS RAMAZZOTTI: thirty years after the victory at the Festival with ADESSO TU, the singer “was born to suburban” performs a medley live with some great international success and presents the new single ROSA NATA IERI, taken from his recent album PERFETTO. Live at 20h30 (italian time) on Rai 1. 14 02 2016 Palau Sant Jordi, Barcelona, SPA 16 02 2016 bilbao (spa) - bizkaia arena - (tickets) 18 02 2016 Palacio de Deportes, Madrid, SPA 23 02 2016 viña del mar (chi) - anfiteatro - (Festival de Viña del Mar 2016) 27 02 2016 acireale (ita) - palasport - (tickets) 28 02 2016 acireale (ita) - palasport - (tickets) 01 03 2016 eboli (ita) - palasele - (tickets) 03 03 2016 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY 04 03 2016 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY 06 03 2016 Pala Alpitour, Torino, ITY 07 03 2016 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY 09 03 2016 marseille (fra) - le dome - (tickets) 11 03 2016 brescia (ita) - palasport - (tickets) 13 03 2016 conegliano veneto (ita) - palasport - (tickets) 15 03 2016 bratislava (slk) - ondrej nepela arena - (tickets) 23 03 2016 paris (fra) - bercy - (tickets) 26 03 2016 minsk (blr) - arena - (tickets) 28 03 2016 vilnius (lit) - siemens arena - (tickets) 07 04 2016 luxembourg NEW (lux) - rockhal arena - (tickets) 08 04 2016 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER 11 04 2016 geneve NEW (sui) - arena - (tickets) 24 04 2016 tbilisi (geo) - sports palace - (tickets) April 27, 2016 Crystal Hall Arena, Baku, AZE April 30, 2016 Yad-Eliyahu Arena, Tel Aviv, ISR 29 05 2016 porto alegre (bra) - araujo vianna - (tickets) 02 06 2016 curitiba (bra) - teatro positivo - (tickets) 04 06 2016 sao paulo (bra) - allianz parque - (tickets) 09 06 2016 Orfeo Superdomo, Cordoba, ARG 11 06 2016 buenos aires (arg) - directv arena - (tickets) 15 06 2016 asuncion (par) - centro de convenciones de la conmebol - (tickets) 18 06 2016 santiago del chile (chi) - movistar arena - (tickets) 15 09 2016 taormina (ita) - teatro antico - (tickets) 17 09 2016 malta (mal) - mfcc ta qali - (tickets) 25 09 2016 connecticut (usa) - foxwood theatre - (tickets) 30 09 2016 Toronto (can) - ricoh center - (tickets) 01 10 2016 Toronto (can) - ricoh center - (tickets) 03 10 2016 Bell Center, Montreal, QC 05 10 2016 Barclays Center, Brooklyn, NY 07 10 2016 Rosemount Theater, Chicago, IL 09 10 2016 Hollywood FL (usa) - florida hard rock live - (tickets) 14 10 2016 Los Angeles (usa) - microsoft theater - (tickets) 18 10 2016 mexico dc (mex) - arena ciudad de mexico - (tickets) 20 10 2016 Monterrey (mex) - arena monterrey - (tickets) 22 10 2016 Guadalajara (mex) - auditorio telmex - (tickets) 26 11 2016 Ancona (ita) - palarossini - (tickets) December 1, 2016 Forest National, Brussels, BEL December 3, 2016 Arena, Leipzig, GER December 7, 2016 Barclaycard Arena di Amburgo, Hamburg, GER December 9, 2016 Ratiopharm Arena, Neu Ulm, GER December 11, 2016 Stadhalle, Graz, AUT December 12, 2016 Arena, Budapest, HUN December 15, 2016 Grugahalle, Essen, GER December 17, 2016 Pala Resega, Lugano, SUI December 20, 2016 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY 2017 The participation of Eros Ramazzotti to some of the most prestigiuos “Summer Festivals 2017” in Europe, has been confirmed. The shows announced, for now, are: - 07.08.2017 Montecarlo (Mon) - 10.08.2017 Marbella (Esp) - 19.08.2017 Astana (Kaz) + INFO TICKETS 2019 Eros Ramazzotti Vita ce n’è World Tour 2019 February 17, 2019 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER February 20, 2019 Lanxess Arena, Cologne, GER February 22, 2019 Rock Hall, Luxembourg, LUX February 25, 2019 Schleyerhalle, Stuttgart, GER March 2, 2019 Pala Alpitour, Turin, ITY March 5-6 & 8-9, 2019 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY March 12-13 & 15-16, 2019 Palalottomatica, Rome, ITY 19 March 2019 - Lyon, Le Halle Tony Garnier 21 March 2019 - Madrid, Palacio Vista Alegre 23 March 2019 - Barcelona, Palau St. Jordi March 25, 2019 Hallenstadion, Zurich, SUI 28 March 2019 - Paris, Accorshotel Arena 31 March 2019 - Brussels, Forest National 1 April 2019 - Brussels, Forest National 3 April 2019 - Amsterdam, Ziggo Dome April 5, 2019 Eventim Apollo, London, ENG 7 April 2019 - Marseille, Le Dome 9 April 2019 - Geneva, Arena 11 April 2019 - Leipzig, Arena 13 April 2019 - Mannheim, Arena 15 April 2019 - Vienna, Stadthalle 24 September 2019 - Belgrade, Stark Arena 27 September 2019 - Athens, Faliro Pavilion 30 September 2019 - Skopie, Boris Trajkovski Vip Arena October 3, 2019 Arena Armeec Hall, Sofia, BUL 5 October 2019 - Bratislava, O'Nepela Arena 8 October 2019 - Kiev, Sport Palace 11 October 2019 - Moscow, Crocus Hall 13 October 2019 - St. Petersburg, Ice Palace 15 October 2019 - Helsinki, Hartwall Arena 18 October 2019 - Kaunas, Zalgirio Arena October 20, 2019 Torwar Hall, Warsaw, POL October 22, 2019 O2 Arena, Prague, CZR October 24, 2019 Papp László Sportaréna, Budapest, HUN October 27, 2019 KB Hallen, Copenhagen, DEN October 30, 2019 Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, SWE